twdgfffandomcom-20200213-history
Fuad (ITF)
Fuad is seemingly the leader of the Ohio Gas Station Group, which he is a member of along with Sullivan, Mitchell, Emily and Kiff. Character Fuad is distrusting yet reserved. He is adamant that he is not a bad person and is confident that he is in the right. Post-Apocalypse Fuad began living at a gas station with Sullivan, Mitchell, Emily and Kiff at some point. Into The Fray: Season Two State Of Decay On night 963, Fuad held Vince, Wyatt, Becca and Annie at gunpoint. He led them into his base where their group decided on their fate. He voted against the group staying and stormed off when the group ultimately decided the opposite. In the morning Vince's wound is checked on by Emily and he is later told to go with Fuad. They go to a clearing where Fuad points his rifle at Vince's chest and confesses that he believes him to be a threat. A walker tries to attack Fuad but Vince saves him with the use of a concealed pistol, though showing the weapon only exacerbates the situation as Vince and Fuad end up in a standoff. Cloak And Dagger Fuad shows up in time to save Wyatt from a walker and fights his way out of the herd with the rest of the group. The group recover while Sully searches for Mitchell. The group goes inside the convenience store and sees it is a mess. Sully blames it on Fuad and the two get in an argument, where Sully crosses the line and blames the death of Fuad's family on the man. Vince, Becca, Emily, Mitchell and Annie calm Sully down after the fight while Kiff and Wyatt talk to Fuad. Vince suggests that seeing as Sully's group can no longer stay at the gas station they should come to Fort Recovery with Becca, Wyatt, Annie and himself. Annie's sleeping is interrupted the night before they leave. Fuad leaves some paper on a table and leaves, stealing the truck. Sully punches some glass and damages his fist in rage, causing Emily to ask Annie for help. They find the truck but it's out of gas and Fuad has not left the keys behind. Vince tells the group that he has spotted a person or a walker which he believes to be Fuad. Wyatt, Vince and Sully check it out. Sully advances on the figure and says it's fine, but Fuad grabs him around the neck and holds him at gunpoint. After some confusion Vince works out Fuad was bitten and that he doesn't want to die. Vince tells him he can put him out of his misery as it's his only option and Fuad agrees, only refrain from giving Vince the gun. Instead, he thanks the group for giving him courage and he kills himself. Death Killed by: *A walker (via bite) *Himself (via suicide) Killed Victims This list shows the victims Fuad has killed: *Himself (via suicide) Relationships Kiff It appears that Fuad and Kiff are on good terms as they work together to capture Vince's group. Sullivan Fuad and Sullivan appear to disagree a lot. Sullivan is adamant that they should let Vince's group go while Fuad wants to take their supplies and kick them out to teach them a lesson. Fuad and Sully come to blows when the latter blames him for the death of his family. Mitchell Mitchell and Fuad do not appear to talk much as they do not like each other, though they both have similar views on what to do with Vince's group. Emily Fuad and Emily do not argue, insinuating that they are on good terms. Vince Fuad is distrusting of Vince. Towards the end of his life Fuad thanks Vince for giving him courage. Becca Fuad is distrusting of Becca and tells her to keep quiet and stay out of things. Wyatt Fuad is distrusting of Wyatt. Annie Fuad is distrusting of Annie. Appearances Into The Fray: Season Two *State Of Decay * Cloak and Dagger Trivia *Fuad is the first member of the Ohio Gas Station group to appear. References